


The Family of Killers

by KitsuTer



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Serial Killer Danny, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuTer/pseuds/KitsuTer
Summary: Most of us know that Jeff The Killer has a brother Homicidal Liu. But what if he had another brother, living in Amity Park, who is secretly a killer? Let's find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or CreepyPasta

# Chapter 1

Our hero Danny Phantom flew through his room window and ran towards his wardrobe, pressing a button that was between the wall and wardrobe. The wall beside it turned to reveal a black hoodie that has some sort of brown stain on it, a baggy brown cargo pant, a white coloured mask with no eyes nor nose, only a mouth. Beside them, were dozens of sharp knives, different type of those sharp objects a lined below the clothes. 

There was a single shelf with a jar filled with water. Danny changed back to human and pulled out something from his mouth. Dentures. Now you would expect people who wear dentures to have lost teeth, but in Danny's case, it wasn't. Behind those dentures were two rows of sharp teeth, similar to that to of a shark's. He places the dentures into a jar of water and puts on the hoodie, pants and mask. Danny grabs a sharp knife and pushed the button again, making the secret compartment turn again, concealing it. The Halfa then takes a pillow from the wardrobe and places it on his bed and covers it with a blanket. He looks out the window. It was dark. Danny smirked as he jumped out the window. 

"It's killing time." 

The next morning, Danny walked to the kitchen wearing his white T-shirt that had a red oval, blue jeans and sneakers. "Hey Danny," Jazz greeted him as he grabs a piece of bread and a glass of milk. "Morning," Danny mumbled before gulping down the milk and eating the bread. Danny then grabbed a bag with a sandwich he made yesterday and his bag and went out the door. When he reached school, he saw Sam and Tucker waiting for him. "Hey, guys" Danny exclaimed. "Hey Danny, glad no stupid ghost came and got you late today." Tucker grinned as they walked through the gate. "Don't jinx us, Tuck!" Sam punched Tucker lightly on the arm. "Ow!" Tucker faked and rubbed his arm which Sam punched. Danny chuckled lightly and placed each of his hands on his best friends' shoulder, " no need to worry guys, I found out that this entire week is a type of ghost holiday." The trio got into the classroom just as the bell rang. 

After the day at night, Danny lied on his bed and started nibbling on something. A human heart. 'I know my brothers are out there killing tonight, I wish I could join them,' he sighed and got out of bed. Danny got in gear and started jumping down the window. He ran throughout the city in the shadow, house to house, skipping Sam's and Tucker's. He soon came across a single house that had a sleeping ten-year-old. Danny smirked. "Perfect," he purred out and opened the window from the outside. 

He walked silently towards the still asleep child. The Halfa took out the knife, the sharp blade glinting in the moonlight that shone through the window. Danny swiftly covered the child's mouth and stabbed him in the chest, pinning the child down in the process. The boy's eyes snapped opened and begun to scream and flail his arms around, being muffled and held still by Danny. "Hush, it will be over soon," Danny cooed and began cutting the heart out. The boy had tears flowing freely and his eyes soon became lifeless, trapped in an eternal slumber. 

Danny sighed as he jumped back into his room and cleared any evidence that indicated that he went out at all. 'I will find you soon enough, Jeff, Liu,' he thought as he snuggled into his warm bed. The next day, Danny used Phantom to fly to school and transformed back to human behind a dumpster. "Hey guys, anything new?" Danny smiled at his two best friends. 'I don't think they'll want to be your friends after they find out about your other secret.' 'Shut up me,' Danny thought while watching Sam and Tucker arguing whether meat or vegetables are better. 

'At least let me enjoy this while it last.' Danny smiled bitterly and guided the two into school. "Hey guys, did you know there's more news about the 'Heart Breaker'?" Tucker asked. "What does it say then," Danny inquired, curious about what people thought of him. "They say that he attacked another child last, so far, all the victims were found with no heart left in their corpse. The police tried to find more evidence but they came up with nothing." Sam explained. Danny mentally smirked, 'wearing gloves and having ghost powers does have its perks after all.' The trio walked into the class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers! I'm Kitsu and I have brought to you this oddball of a story. I know the idea is a bit weird but I really wanted a story like this, so I wrote it out! Hope you've enjoyed it and thank you for reading it! If you liked it, kudos, please! If you want updates, subscribe! I will talk with you, in the next chapter!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 3.30.2018


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own CreepyPasta or Danny Phantom

# Chapter 2

Night came once again, Danny changed again and jumped through the window, " it's feeding time ~" Danny said in a sing-song voice as he went on a hunt. A blood red portal appeared and he was pushed into it by something. 

When Danny opened his eyes, he was greeted by a person with a blue mask standing over him, staring at him his eyeless sockets, dripping with some sort of black liquid. "OH, MY GOD!" Danny scrambled away from the person but bumping into another behind. "Whoa there, don't be so startled to see Jack," a voice said from behind. Danny changed into a ghost and quickly flew up and stared down at the person who spoke. The person was a boy around 19 years old and looked like there was a permanent smile on his face, pale white skin, burnt charcoal black hair that goes slightly below the shoulders and a white hoodie that had a knife shoved into the pocket. "J-J-Jeff?!" Danny stared at the person in shock. 

Jeff smiled and offered a hand to Danny. "Nice to see you again, baby brother," he said. Danny grabbed the offered hand and pulled himself up, then embraced Jeff. "I knew I'd see you again! Just did not expect to need to be pushed into a crimson red portal to see you. By the way, where am I, who is he and where's Liu?" Danny released his brother from the bear hug and looked up as he asked. 

"We are in the Creepy-Pasta dimension, home to all creepy-pastas, we all live in different area of the dimension, so you won't see all of them here. That person is Eyeless Jack or just Jack and as for Liu, not sure where he is actually." Jeff explained. "Oh I see. Hey Jack, nice to meet you. I'm Danny or known as the 'Heart Breaker' in Amity Park and as you just heard, Jeff's younger brother. Sorry for screaming in your face just now," the Halfa grinned sheepishly. Jack shook his head, "its fine. It's understandable." 

Danny looked around and saw what seem like a normal house. When he looked out the window, he saw a black void, filled with floating islands, reminiscent of the ghost zone. 

"So... How did you find me? I don't even know where you or Liu are," Danny drank some water that Jeff offered. "Oh, it was easy. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, how obvious is that. Amity must be really dense, or just plain stupid." Jeff snorted as Danny snickered. "I know right, I only have two friends there but I'm very sure that they'll ditch me once they find out about this little secret of mine." Danny sighed and ran his hand through his black hair. "No worry, you have me and Jack and the others." Jeff placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. 

He looked at his older brother with a raised eyebrows, "what do you mean by... others?" He stared at Jeff. "Oh you know, other killers like slendy, ben etc," Jeff smiled as he looked at the clock. "It's best if you head back before your adoptive family finds out your gone. Take this, you should be able to come back anytime with this," said Jeff as Jack handed Danny a dog tag with the words 'CPD' on it. "Just hold it and think the creepypasta dimension and you should be able to come back here and go back when you think Fenton," Jeff instructed. Danny nodded and did as told. 

When Danny appeared in his room, he quickly changed and headed downstairs. He quickly prepared his lunch and got out the house to meet up with Sam and Tucker. "Hey guys, did I miss anything?" Danny asked and smiled at his best friends. "Nothing much, we were just talking about the upcoming costume contest as a Halloween event. Wearing a costume is compulsory so there is no escape from this." Tucker explained. "Oh, when does that happen?" Danny asked. "Tomorrow, hope you could make a costume, cause the school decided to make last minutes decisions," Sam answered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow reader! Kitsu here and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and hope you've enjoyed this! If you liked it, kudos, please. If you want updates, subscribe. Thank you and I will talk with you in the next episode!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 3.30.2018


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Creepypasta or Danny Phantom.

# Chapter 3

"Hey Danny, I want you to meet Ben Drowned. Ben, this is my youngest brother, Danny Fenton." Jeff pointed to a boy who seems to be around Danny's age, wearing a Link costume. "Hello, nice to meet you, Danny. Are you by chance a killer?" Ben shook the 14-year-old's hand. 

"Yeah, I'm known as the Heart Breaker in Amity Park, as odd as the name sounds. Makes me sound like some sort of murderous playboy..." Danny muttered and shoved his hands into his pocket. 

"Oh yeah Jeff, could you lend me one of your hoodie, pants, knife and shoes please?" Danny asked. "Why'd you need them?" The pale skinned boy raised a questioning eyebrow.Danny was about to answer when a rough voice started speaking from behind him. "Jeff, Ben, who is he and why is he here?" 

The halfa turned around and saw a very tall and slender man wearing a tuxedo that had what skin and no facial features whatsoever. "Oh hey, Slendy. This is Danny it The Heart Breaker. He just came to visit me."Jeff explained, then went up the stairs, coming down with a bag. "How'd he come here?" Slenderman asked. "He came with the necklace," Ben answered."It's nice to meet you Slenderman, but I have to get going now. Thanks for the things, Bro!" Danny waved as he grabbed the bag from his brother. He then went through the portal. 

The next day, Danny slipped on his brother's white hoodie, black pants and shoes. He slipped the knife into his pocket. He took some white makeup and applied it to his face, then broke a bit of red lipstick and mixed it with a bit of water, then applied it onto his face to make a fake permeant smile like his brother. He then ran out the house to school to meet Sam and Tucker. 

Danny soon saw Sam in a black dress with some metal armour on her shoulders (think of when Sam decided to be a rebel bride). Tucker wore his 'Doom' outfit with fake guns. He snuck up behind them and grabbed the two, placing the blunt side of his knife to their throats. "Go to sleep," Danny whispered in their ears, trying to imitate his brother's voice. "Ahhhhhh!" The two screamed. 

"Hahahahahaha!" Danny laughed as he rolled on the floor clutching his stomach. "Danny, don't scare us like that! We thought you were the real deal!" Sam kicked him. "You guys *laugh* should have seen your faces! They're priceless! " The halfa continued to laugh while Sam rolled her eyes. Tucker looked at his friend from head to toe and said, "dude. You so much like the real one. You sure your Danny?" Danny, had a light bulb moment, and placed on his best I'm-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep-for-fun face and spoke in a low voice, "who knows. I might be, I may not be. You'll just have to guess." As soon as the ghost boy ended, Tucker squeaked and backed away to hide behind Sam. "OK Mr Jeff, stop scaring Tucker and let's get to school," Sam sighed and pushed her best friends through the gates. 

The trio glanced around, taking note of the costumes that some people decided to wear. Dash had decided to go as a zombie, Paulina a revealing witch costume, Star as a Cat and Kwan as a Dog. Danny decided to keep up the act of his costume and placed a crazed look on his face, scaring anyone who saw him and making them mistake Danny for the real thing. 

At the end of the day, the winner of the costume competition was to be announced. Mr Lancer gathered the students in the gym as they chatted among themselves in whispers. "Attention students, there will be three winners, when I call your name, please come forward and receive your award. Third place, Tucker Foley!" The teacher announced and the needs clapped for the African-American boy as he went up to collect his prize. "Second place goes to Samatha Manson!" "It's Sam Manson!" She yelled as she walked up to get her prize. "OK. And finally, the first place goes to...." Dash smirked and prepared to walk up. "Daniel Fenton!" The nerds clapped again as Danny walked up with the crazed look still on his face. The audience then screamed as they finally saw Danny. He then decided to drop the look and took his prize. 3rd, 2nd and 1st prizes were $10, $15 and $20 respectively. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow reader! Kitsu here and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and hope you've enjoyed this! If you liked it, kudos, please. If you want updates, subscribe. Thank you and I will talk with you in the next episode!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 3.30.2018


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own CreepyPasta or Danny Phantom

# Chapter 4

"It's getting late. Wanna hang out at my place?" Sam asked while crossing her arms. "I would love to but I have things to do. See you guys later." Danny slung his bag over his shoulder and walked away, waving as he did so. "Hey Sam, have you noticed that Danny has been acting a bit odd lately?" Tucker asked. "I've noticed. He seems to be....... happier even. Come on, let's follow him. See if we can find out anything." She said and dragged Tucker to the direction that the Fenton went. 

They trailed Danny to his house and saw Danny climbing into his window, without using his powers at all. "I wasn't the only one who saw that right?" Tucker asked the goth incredulously who nodded her head. At that moment, Danny had decided to jump down from his window in a different outfit, wearing a white mask and holding something red in his hand. The halfa looked around before opening his mouth, revealing rows of sharp teeth in his mouth, and biting into the thing which the duo realised was a heart. "T-that wasn't what I-I-I think it was right? Danny wasn't eating a heart at all." Sam choked out. Tucker stared at the ground for a bit before replying with an 'I'm not sure'. Danny then opened a portal and went into it. "Come on, let's follow him in," Tucker said, then dragging Sam through said portal. 

When they went through it, they noticed that they were in a house and immediately realised that a pair of pitch black empty sockets staring at them. Sam and Tucker screamed loudly and backed away. They scanned the room and saw Danny, Slender man, Jeff The Killer, Eyeless Jack, Ben Drowned and Homicidal Liu. "What's going on Danny?" Sam asked as both she and Tucker whipped out a lipstick laser, pointing them at the Creepypastas. Danny removed his mask and stared at them, before speaking up. "They... They are my family." "And aren't we your best friends? Why are you hanging around a bunch of murderers who kill for fun?" Tucker asked. "You call yourselves his best friends but yet, you don't actually know him at all? Do you." Jeff stated, stepping in front of his youngest blood-related sibling. "What's it matter to you? What are you to him anyway?" Sam growled at the white-skinned man. 

"To put it simply so that your brains can understand, me, Liu is Danny's only blood relatives left. The rest of them are extended due to being our brothers. Now, what if Danny is part of us, a murderer, like the rest of us, would you still be friends with him?" Liu narrowed his eyes at the two, he was not going to another family member. The two put down the laser and looked at the floor in silence. "Answer the question now, mundanes,"The slender man spoke up, breaking the tense silence. 

"He will always be our friend, no matter what. Even if he's a killer, he has his reasons and we respect. He is still Danny." Sam answered, Tucker, nodding his head in agreement with the goth. Eyeless Jack started at Sam and Tucker, then started speaking, "That is a good answer. Danny's friends are our friends too. Welcome to the family. The tension broke, starting with Danny and Jeff talking with the duo, then bursting out laughing at a pun that Danny had said. The house was soon filled with joy and gleefulness. 

The week soon ended and the ghost had started to come out again, but this time, it was different. Team Phantom now has help from the Creepy Pasta family and Danny heard from Jack that ghost livers tasted better than a human's. Danny was also finally able to get a good sleep at night, finish his homework on time, able to study and got good grades. He was still able to fight the ghost in the day and kill in the night. All this happened without his adopted family even knowing what was happening with their son. 

**~The End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow reader! Kitsu here and I have brought you the last chapter of 'The Family of Killers'.I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and hope you've enjoyed this! If you liked it, kudos, please.Thank you and I will talk with you in the next story!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 3.30.2018


End file.
